Psychic
by Karlei Shaynner
Summary: (Johnny and Dally are alive) Soda develops a psychic ability. (It'll be better than it sounds)
1. And so it begina

Psychic  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the Outsiders.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Darry  
  
We were all in the lot playing football. The teams were as follows: Pony, Johnny, myself and Two-Bit against Soda, Steve, and Dally. We were losing badly, too. It was 28-7 for them.  
  
It was really dark, so we decided to have one last play. Steve had the ball, passed it to Dally, who threw it ahead to Soda. I ran as fast as I could toward him, and we collided really hard. I fell to the ground and got the wind knocked out of me. I glanced at Soda. His body was jerking around and his eyes were closed. "He's having a seizure!" Pony yelled. I got to my knees and peered down at Soda, it sure looked like he was having a seizure.  
  
"Johnny, go call an ambulance. Pony, go with him."  
  
"But, Darry," Pony protested, but he stopped talked when he saw the look I gave him. They ran off and returned just as Sodapop was coming to.  
  
"The ambulance is coming." Johnny said.  
  
"You okay, Pepsi-cola?" I asked. I felt really bad, like it was my fault he got hurt.  
  
He slowly nodded, and closed his eyes, "Dar. I saw things."  
  
I shared a look with Steve, "What kind of things?" he asked.  
  
"Everything bad that's ever happened to Darry. I saw it all."  
  
"Come on Soda, you must have hit your head." Dally said as he grabbed Soda's hand to help him up.  
  
Soda immediately started shaking again, and his eyes rolled up to the back of his head. Dally dropped his hand right away. It took slightly less time for Soda to regain consciousness (if that's what it even was) this time.  
  
By then the ambulance had come so we couldn't even talk to him. They loaded him up and told us to meet them at the hospital. A/N: Pretty stupid, I know. I like it, though. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. What did you see?

Psychic  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the Outsiders.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Thank-you all for your supportive and helpful reviews. I always like to dedicate this part of my stories to individually thank everyone who reviewed so far. Here goes:  
  
Sodapop02: Thank-you! WoW! My first reviewer? 10 points for you! LOL!  
  
Chloe: Thank-you! I hope it is interesting!  
  
Catherine Ace: Thank-you! LOL! I like your review!  
  
sodapop'll-be-mine: Thank-you! I enjoyed your review!  
  
GageLuisSodabemine: thank-you! WoW! Two really's!  
  
DallysGirl4Life: Thank-you! I hope this is soon enough!  
  
Mischief28410: Thank-you! I have no idea if your Spanish is right, but rock on! A review in two different languages!  
  
Tensleep: Thank-you! That was a really nice review! It makes me want to update faster! LOL!  
  
Crimson3: Thank-you! LOL! Umpa, lumpa. LOL!  
  
Cally (Medic_2251@hotmail.com): Thank-you! What a great idea! I'll have to do that!  
  
naria4: Thank-you! Don't worry, I like this story, too! I'll update as often as I can!  
  
Zoe77: Thank-you! I hope this chapter has some of what you're looking for!  
  
To anyone I missed: Thank-you! I still love you! LOL!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dally  
  
We arrived at the hospital about ten minutes after we left the lot. Darry was pacing around impatiently; Pony was wide eyed, and very pale. Johnny was quiet which wasn't unusual, but he was wide eyed, too. Steve looked ready to kill everyone in the hospital just so he could see his best friend, his eyes had a strange ice cold stare to them. I was sitting quietly, wishing for a smoke. Even Two-Bit was oddly quiet.  
  
The thing I was wondering about the most was if Soda had actually seen everything bad that ever happened to Darry, when they collided, what he woulda saw about me when I touched his hand.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of cussing at doctors one finally called "Sodapop Curtis?"  
  
"That's us." Darry said, "I'm his older brother and legal guardian Darrel Curtis."  
  
"I'm Dr. Lane; I was the one who looked after your brother. He came in the hospital and was very tired. He told me what happened. I'm not quite sure what to make of it. He doesn't appear to have had a seizure, although tiredness is a common after affect. We would like to keep him overnight for observations. He's resting right now."  
  
"Can we see him?" Darry asked.  
  
The doctor shook his head, "I don't think it's a very good idea. I would like him to get a good night's sleep. If the tests turn out fine, tomorrow, then you can take him home. As for now I think it would be a good idea for all of you to get good nights sleep, too." He smiled sympathetically and left.  
  
"Ass." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"Dar, we aren't leaving are we? We're staying here, right?" Pony had stood up and started shaking Darry's shoulder.  
  
"I think the doctor is right. We should go home. We'll come back tomorrow, though. First thing, I promise." Darry started towards the exit door. Pony sighed but followed his older brother. Steve, Johnny, and Two- Bit followed them, too.  
  
"You coming, Dally?" Johnny asked me.  
  
"No. I think I'll go to Bucks." I lied, and actually felt bad about it. I just had to talk to Soda before everyone else did.  
  
The guys waved at me, and I pretended to head to the exit closer to Bucks, but instead I turned down the hallway I saw Soda's doctor go down. He came out Room 26, and walked right by me, because he was distractedly writing on his clipboard and mumbling to himself.  
  
I entered the room he came out of, and it was, luckily, Soda's room. He was sleeping with quite a few machine's hooked up to him.  
  
I was afraid to touch him, because I did't want to give him another review of my life.  
  
"Soda," I called in his ear, "Come on buddy. Wake up." Soda began to stir and then opened his eyes looked up at me.  
  
"Hey, Dal." He said with a yawn.  
  
"Were you serious?" I asked.  
  
"About what?" he wondered.  
  
"Seeing Darry's life. All of the bad stuff?"  
  
"Yea," he replied.  
  
"And did you see anything about me?"  
  
"Everything." He ndded.  
  
'Oh, great!' I thought!  
  
A/N: Okay. That probably sucked, I just really wanted to post this chapter! Please review and make suggestions about what could have happened if everyone's life pre-Outsiders. (Everyone = Darry, Dally, Johnny, Pony, Two-Bit, Steve and Soda). Bad things no one else could no about, especially. Thank-you! 


	3. Eliza

Wow! It has been a really long time since I updated any of my stories and I was really surprised and pleased to see that people are still reading and reviewing them. So a big thank you to everyone for being so loyal. Now where in the world do I begin? I have to go back to that same mindset and figure out where I was going with each and every story I started. But I think I am up to the challenge. So if you could all bear with me while I try to get back into my groove it would be greatly appreciated. But enough gibber gabber and on with the stories!

Psychic

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the Outsiders.

Chapter 3: Eliza

**Soda**

Dally looked positively shaken as he stated, "Well, tell me."

"When you were a boy things happened to you. Bad things. Your father ran out when you were a baby and your mom sort of tried to compensate for the absence of him by bringing home men to be father figures for you. She just never could find the right guys. The ones she brought over were often abusive and alcoholic.

"The worst one was named Rick. And he ended up killing your mother but not before she had his baby. A little girl, your half sister, Eliza. You were only five when she was born but you loved her a lot. When Rick killed your mom he fled and took you and Eliza with him on a killing spree. After a lot of fleeing from police you guys ended up in New York. You were about nine now, and just too much responsibility for Rick who regretted having taken you at all. He left you in the middle of the worst street thinking there was no way for you to survive. But he was wrong.

"A group of badass twenty-year-old hoodlums, who called themselves the Deadly Dragons, found you and liked your spunk. They became your family and taught you everything they knew about surviving the streets of New York and it worked. By the time you were 12 it was almost as though you had been on the streets your whole life. And by the time you were 14 you had killed two men from a rival tribe, the Skulls. Killing was the only way to survive on the streets, kill or be killed.

"The skulls sought revenge and sent over their deadliest assassin, an 11-year-old girl they called Silence. The least suspected but most efficient of their lot but whom you recognized immediately as your half sister. Rick too had abandoned her in New York only days after he left you there. Only it was the Skulls who found and raised her. She recognized you too, but knowing that she stood between your life and death you only had one choice. If you were to let her live your gang would turn against you and vice-versa for her. So what do you do? You fled. You and Eliza, knowing that both of your now ex-gangs were at your heels at all times but only to kill you for deserting them. Once you were a part of a gang you were in it for life. Literally. You made it to Canada and hid out there for a while. Both of you realizing what a mistake you'd made. You had survival instincts, yes, but you were not in your element. You returned to New York months later, feeling defeated but it was what you knew. It didn't take long for the Deadly Dragons to hear about your return and track you down but you were too exhausted to care. They told you they would have to kill you. You already knew that. But they made a compromise. They would give you your life and welcome back to the gang for the life of Eliza. You declined saying Eliza wished to join as well but they were vicious and not trusting and they killed Eliza right in front of you. Although recently you had only spent a couple of months with Eliza she reminded you of your mom, not the hoodlum side of her of course, and she became part of your life again and you felt her loss greatly. Each day that passed after the death of Eliza you grew more and more enraged with the Deadly Dragons and knew you had to avenge her death. So one night while you were to keep watch while the others slept you got your revenge. You killed each and every gang member and then ran for your life. You ended up here in Tulsa. Where you wanted to start anew. And you did."

Dally didn't say anything. He couldn't. Having Soda talk about his past brought back memories. Memories of his mom and memories of Eliza, memories and people whom he hadn't thought of for a very long time and had never shared with anyone in Tulsa before. But now everything came rushing back to him in a flood of misery and bitterness that had been buried deep within him. He felt drained, tired and very alone.

"Dally," Soda said, sensing his friends pain, "I am sorry for everything that happened to you. I knew that you had a bad childhood, but I never knew what exactly. Rest assured that this will stay with me forever, and I will never tell anyone what I saw or know. But also if you need to talk at all you can talk to me. I don't understand what you're going through but I can be a friendly ear."

Dally just nodded and stood up to leave, he had almost reached the door when he turned back around and said simply, "Thank you."

_OK. I know that sucked. It has been a while but I think that this was a good past for Dally. I know that some things probably don't add up completely but, hey, this is fan fiction. And I know that this chapter was filled with mostly dialogue, and I could have made it better I just really wanted to get a new chapter up… I'll try to update as soon as I can and for other chapters too… Hope you guys liked it somewhat anyway. PLEASE REVIEW… _


End file.
